Shadows of Breland (Campaign)
Shadows over Breland is a Pathfinder Campaign that takes place on the Paizo Message Boards. The idea was that the characters started as Prisoners of War under Breland. The Prisoners of War that Breland held during the War were summarily freed. However, Six were held back -- five of them from the Five Nations, and one from the Eldeen Reaches. These six became part of the Citadel, acting as their agents to find out how Breland lost the Last War! Guided by Caius Cosades (a code name to be sure), the heroes were to find this out and to take down the ones that caused Breland's ultimate losses. The initial suspects were the powerful Aurum, who controlled the money supply through out Khorvaire. But are the Aurum the ultimate responsible ones? Campaign World: Eberron Game Rules: Pathfinder (using my own Conversion rather than Tzimine's) Campaign Genre: Fantasy Noir (think Maltese Falcon or Double Indemity set in a fantasy world. Complete with the Black and White, and the evocative Blade Runner soundtrack.) Foes involved: the Order of the Emerald Claw, the Aurum, the Dreaming Dark Current Cast Ebran Asur '(CN hm sniper (Marksman) 5, of House Lyrandar): The group's sniper and all around Elemental Skyship pilot. He received the ship as a reward for returning the Astrolabe of Lyrandar, twice. Once from the hands of Order of the Emerald Claw, and the second time after trickshotting the Astrolabe out of the hands of the Dreaming Dark, before they could cause Dal Quor's moon to enter into a closer, more stable orbit with Eberron. 'Xov Karck (N(LG) me(drow) sorcerer 5, Arcane Bloodline; of the Royal Eyes of Aundair): Xov was a PoW from Aundair. However no one suspects that he is an agent of the Royal Eyes of Aundair and an agent of the Bitch Queen of Aundair -- Queen Aurala ir'Wynarn. Othan (CG msh(razorclaw) soulknife 5): A PoW from the Eldeen Marches; Othan is volatile, dangerous, and powerful with his mindblade. Abyslon (LN m elan Cryptic 5): A recent addition to our group of spies. Abyslon, despite his alignment, is viewed as a Wild Card by the other three. Currently, he is masqurading as a member of House Thrask, using a psionic tattoo to replicate a dragonmark, the Mark of Finding. The Story So Far After our heroes have found their way free of the Prisoner of War Camps dangerously close to disputed Thrane Territory, the heroes found themselves processed and reserved for special service to Caius Cosades in Wroat. Charged with a mission to find out why Breland lost the last war, everyone has their own agendas. Othan wants to get rich, Ebran wants to pilot a Skyship, Danir (ret.) wants to restore house Cannith, Xov wants to work for the Royal Eyes, their Cleric of the Blood of Vol (now afflicted with Lycanthropy) had his own goals. Finally they had a magus who quietly returned to Thrane (ret.) Faced with the quest to find the Astrolabe of Lyrandar, an Eldritch Machine capable of affecting the moons' orbits. Finding out that the Sharn Shell of the Emerald Claw had it, they moved in to retrieve it. Not knowing the true reasons why the Emerald Claw had it, they fought a battle with two Werewolves and managed to defeat them, but not before their Cleric was afflicted. However, the forces of the Emerald Claw were too overwhelming, since they were led by the now all powerful lich -- the Cleric's cousin. The troupe was forced to retreat. The cleric went to Thalanis, though, and he was replaced by Abyslon. After committing murder, the team found the Astrolabe and managed to retrieve the Astrolabe by strategem and little force. They returned it to House Lyrandar, only to find one of the officials dead. Before this happened, though, Abyslon adopted the guise of a Thrask noble. After the investigation with Sharn's inquisitives, Ebran was fully inducted into the house. But the Astrolabe was stolen and delivered into the hands of the Dreaming Dark, who activated it to bring Dal Quor into a more perfect orbit around Eberron. The group stopped the ''Dreaming Dark's ''plans. As Danir retired, though, the Citadel is considering two more agents to join their little band. --EltonJ (talk) 02:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Notes: Pathfinder, Campaigns set in Breland, Fantasy noir Category:Player Campaign